


Can't Get You Off My Mind

by blackbirdandcat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9555992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirdandcat/pseuds/blackbirdandcat
Summary: Woah....my first LevixReader this just came to mind while I am trying to get rid of a headache. So I figured I would try it, it's a bit of fluff. *tosses fluff around* I found this poem while I was working on my Fairy Tail story and Levi came to mind. So tada! The poem is from: www.familyfriendpoems.com/poem… -Your Smile On My Mind- by Luke O. Meyers.





	

_I wake up every day with your smile on my mind._  
It's a beautiful sight to behold, so soft and so kind.  
My dreams are filled with the thought of me and you.

  
     It was a brief smile as his dull blue eyes flitted over to the figure sleeping on the nearby bed, he had fallen asleep again at the huge leather chair. It was the same smile that you would give him in the morning the only smile he could mimic was that one. He didn't have much to smile about just the dreams that filled his mind after the nightmares came - the dreams of you holding him tightly telling him it was going to be okay.   
  
     Levi had to retire from the police force early due to a severe injury that sent his commander in a tirade. It was a foolish move he had made to get this injury, if Jeager hadn't made that foolish move on that drug bust it wouldn't have happened. But Eren Jeager was your younger brother and Levi knew you would be heart broken if he died so he made the leap into the air knocking the youth out of harms way. In the end Levi took a bullet for him - for you. Anything to see you smile.   
  
     Grabbing the cane he slowly lifted himself up limping slowly over to the large bed noticing that the blanket had fallen from your body, revealing (s/t) bare skin repeating that smile, the dream of last night rising to his mind the one that kept him moving on through the day. The day the two of you were to marry - you would still married a forced into retirement cop? One that has seen many deaths - struggled through so much in his life?   
_  
_

  
_I awake and smile, for my dreams have come true._  
I have you to guide me through my troubles and fears.  
I'll always be here for you through your struggles and tears.

  
     Your body moved gently as he placed the blanket back over you, your left hand brushing against his the small engagement ring flashing in the morning light. You gleefully said yes to his proposal - he had foolishly asked his college friend Hanji for help then Commander Smith for more advice on how to propose. It didn't turn out as romantic and wonderful as he planned, you said yes jumping into his arms hugging him tightly. It made him realize that no matter what the both of you would be together no matter what. You had been the first to arrive at the hospital to donate your blood to him for when he was shot he lost quite a bit of blood, even though you were terrified of needles and the thought of blood leaving your body made you sick to your stomach you did it for him. It caused his heart to soar to the sky and back at the brave action you did for him. A lonely man like him? What did he do to deserve you? No matter what he couldn't fathom how to understand your answer, _'you help me through my tough times, by just being there.'_ It wasn't very logical, Hanji swooned at the mention as he discussed it with them.  You helped him get use to walking with a cane, the limping hurt his hip after a long walk a lot of damage had been done during the shoot-out, you helped him adjust to retired. Nightmares that plagued him you were always there to help him through it.

  
_I love you more than my words could ever show._  
You mean everything to me, I just want you to know.  
I'll be here for you no matter the dilemma.  
You will always be first on my agenda.

     "Levi. . ." You said softly in a sleepy tone, finally becoming aware of the body standing next to you watching you sleep. "Did I over sleep?"

     "You mean everything to me, I just want you to know." Levi said softly, in his stern voice the look in his eyes showed his emotion that of love.

     "I love you." You replied reaching out a hand to his face, cupping the side of his face giving him a broad smile.

     "You will always come first."

     "You come first for me too, you know that." You said sitting up a little wrapping the blanket around you, keeping you warm.

     "For whatever comes up - no matter the issue we will get through it tackling it together." He said sitting down next to you wrapping a arm around you pulling you close to him.

     "Did you have another nightmare?" You questioned locking your (e/c) eyes on his, brushing a few strands of black hair out of his face, noticing that his eyes did look tired.

     "Yes. . .the same one about the shooting." He answered calmly.

     "Well that's just a nightmare okay? It's not going to happen no one is going to crash our wedding and go after anyone. Specially you or me - how about I wear a bullet proof jacket over my pretty lacy dress?" You said with a bit of a laugh, leaning your head against his well defined chest.

     "Don't tempt me with that thought. The Titan Drug Cartel is still at large. . .perhaps we should wait." He mused feeling uncomfortable at the thought of postponing the wedding but your safety was important and they had made several threats on Levi's life and Eren's you would be in their sight as soon as your last name changed from Jeager to Ackerman.

     "We are not postponing the wedding, Levi. I am not afraid of them and neither should you. We got each other and nothing will stop that. I love you more than anything."

     "Okay, don't be a brat." He said softly the term not sounding so harsh when he directed it at you, kissing the side of your head gently taking in the sweet scent of your shampoo.

     "I'm your brat." You said with a giggle, kissing him back on the lips giving him a smile.

~Fin~


End file.
